glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Gear Golem
|jpname = 古代の機械巨人 |jphira = アンティーク・ギアゴーレム |phon = Antīku Giagōremu |trans = Antique Gear Golem |image = Ancient Gear Golem.jpg |attribute = Earth |type = Machine |type2 = Effect |atk = 3000 |def = 3000 |level = 8 |number = 83104731 |effect = Summon, Continuous, Continuous |lore = Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. |delore = Diese Karte kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Während eines Kampfes zwischen dieser angreifenden Karte und einem Monster in Verteidigungsposition, dessen DEF niedriger sind als die ATK dieser Karte, füge die Differenz deinem Gegner als Kampfschaden zu. Falls diese Karte angreift, kann dein Gegner bis zum Ende des Damage Steps keine Zauber- oder Fallenkarten aktivieren. |ptlore = Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned. Durante uma batalha entre esta carta atacando e um monstro na Posição de Defesa cuja DEF é menor que o ATK desta carta, inflija a diferença como Dano de Batalha ao seu oponente. Se esta carta ataca, seu oponente não pode ativar Spell ou Trap Cards até o fim da Damage Step. |animelore = This card cannot be Special Summoned. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any set Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. |en_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-EN006) - (UR/UtR) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-EN012) - (C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN011) - (NPR) |fr_sets = Le Millénaire Perdu (- ([[UR]/UtR) Sombre Révélation Volume 3 (DR3-FR186) - (UR) [[Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt|Deck de Structure 10: La Ré-Volt des Machines) (SD10-FR012]] - (C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR011) - (R/SFR) |de_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-DE006) - (UR/UtR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE186) - (UR) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-DE012) - (C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE011) - (R/SFR) |it_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-IT006) - (UR/UtR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT186) - (UR) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-IT012) - (C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT011) - (R/SFR) |pt_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-PT006) - (UR/UtR) |sp_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-SP006) - (UR/UtR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP186) - (UR) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-SP012) - (C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP011) - (R/SFR) |jp_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-JP006) - (UR/UtR) Master Collection Volume 1 Promos (MC1-JP001) - (ScR) Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP186) - (UR) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-JP012) - (C) |ae_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-AE006) - (UR/UtR) |kr_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-KR006) - (UR/UtR) Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR186) - (UR) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-KR012) - (C) |wc6_sets = The Lost Millennium (UR) Machine Collection B (UR) Direct Damage Collection (UR) All Effect Monsters (C) All at Random (C) |anime_gx = 001, 002, 018, 031, 050, 062, 066, 069, 092, 129, 167 |anime_5d = 067 |mst1 = Prevents activation of Spell Cards |mst2 = Prevents activation of Trap Cards |summon1 = Cannot Special Summon |fusionmaterial1 = Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem |misc1 = Cover Cards |archetype1 = Ancient Gears |attack1 = Piercing }}